Little blue
by theajsmaster
Summary: THIS IS A SONADOW STORY, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SONADOW PLEASE DON'T READ. the happy life of Sonic and Shadow soon becomes a nightmare when the rise of a new 'Eggman' takes over and does something that will forever haunt Sonic for the rest of his life, but for Shadow he'll have to take an ultimate risk to save his beloved. SONADOW BOY x BOY, KNUXROUGE, AND A BIT OF CRAILS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I can't wait to write my second Sonadow story!**

**Shadow: I hope it's better than the first one you wrote, because YOU ARE not going to make me and Sonic together!**

**I can and I will.**

**Shadow: :( **

**Sonic: oh hey cheer up shadow I bet chapter 1 isn't so bad... she said in the script that it will be full of excitement... I guess...**

**that's the spirit Sonic! and you're right! I KNOW this chapter will be good. **

**Shadow: I hope so...**

**Okay then let's get writing! **

**ENJOY! THIS IS NOT REALLY ABOUT SONIC AND SHDAOW, BUT THE EPIC STARTER AFTER SONIC X**

* * *

Eggman's Base, year 2056

It was dark in the base of the one and only Doctor Eggman. He stood there with a small creation in front of him. Age has taken over the fat man. He was growing grey, his walk became wobbly, and his voice was shallow. He shook his head lightly sighing, "I can't proceed with the Eggman empire anymore. My body is tiring me out and I just can't hold on anymore."

He opened the switch that held on to the capsule which created the mysterious creation. A smile rose on his lips. "Finally my son, will take on the Eggman empire... I have spent about thirty seven years making him after getting some DNA from Chris thorndyke, I can finally put in the final process. LIFE." Eggman turned on the switch to which a large electricity ray came out.

Bokkun, Eggman's trustworthy messenger sat in the corner reading the book: Frankenstein. He looked up from his book, narrowing his eyes. "You know that's now going to work. You can see that you read this in the book about five hours ago. " Bokkun rolled his eyes before Eggman could respond to Bokkun's reply.

"As you can see you annoying pest I'm trying to make my son!" Eggman gave a wheeze from his throat as he spoke. Bokkun threw his book against the wall, "YOU HAVE A SON?!" he almost screamed.

"No, this is my creation. Made to kill Sonic and destroy Shadow"

"But I thought Shadow was on our side" Bokkun said confused.

"After he found his heart towards the annoying blue hedgehog, he ditched us!"

"Like Rouge, and Metal Sonic, and _Sega." _

"I don't have time for those freaks! I got other things on my hands. Like getting my son to life."

"You got some problems in your little old mind Doctor" Bokkun sighed. leaning his back against the metal wall.

Meanwhile, Eggman zapped the capsule with the electricity. The whole room lit up in excruciating brightness. Bokkun squealed as he fell and broke part of his bottom. Eggman grinned as the creation came to life. He was tall about the age of a senior in high school with light brown bushy hair, and pale skin. He was shirtless (DUH) so everyone could see the well built abs and the perfect six pack on his chest. he had blue eyes and a small human boy nose. He blinked as he gazed at Eggman. then at Bokkun.

"Where am I father?" He asked quietly.

"Why my boy your in the place where you are going to learn how to take over the world and destroy the blue hedgehog that I seek."

The boy nodded following The doctor across the room. Eggman turned around seeing his Son... naked. "Here put this on, I made it just for you." It was the suit that Eggman wore except it was for his size. Lanky and muscular.

Once he put it on he smiled at his father, "It fits!"

"Good job, now I'll give you a grand tour of the Eggman b-" He stopped as he saw a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red sneakers.

Sonic was leaning against the metal wall panting. His belly was unusually round and swollen. He gazed at Eggman then at the boy in the matching uniform. The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes before screaming in pain.

Eggman pushed his son away, "Come' on Son, go over to the sleeping lounge and rest. I'll deal with Sonic okay?"

"Yeah okay..." The boy replied.

Eggman watched as his son turned to the corner where the lounge was and disappeared.

Sonic and Eggman stood alone, the only thing between them was the empty floor board that held their weight.

"I'm surprised you dropped by to visit." Eggman chuckled. _he's gotten a bit round over the past month._

"It's not a surprise now" Sonic pushed himself from the wall bracing a bit of pain that made him shiver.

"You okay?"

"NO." Sonic growled.

He sighed then plopped back on the floor. "I should not have risked my time coming here, Shadow said it would be risky for me and my baby."

Eggman looked shocked, he narrowed his glasses to get a better view of the blue hedgie's belly. "You have a baby?"

Sonic sighed tiredly, "Me and Shadow's, yes. Please don't laugh at me Eggman I couldn't take much more of the agony." The worried look in his eyes made Eggman kneel down to match the top of Sonic's head. "Hey, so your gay (not what I was expecting from you) but it doesn't matter. I won't laugh at you were rivals, we just try to kill each other."

Sonic smiled shyly, "Yeah that's true. So your not gonna laugh at me?"

"Nah, that's for idiots and as you know I'm no idiot."

_yeah in truth you are one heck of an idiot Egghead. _Sonic pulled himself up to finally take a peek at the aging doctor.

"Your aging really fast" Sonic observed his silver colored mustache and wrinkled face. But since he was trying to be nice he forced a smile through his 'I wanna just run away' thing when it came to Amy. Usually he wasn't like this to elders, he was more caring and more soft. But when you had a guy who looked like his face was blasted by a bomb in WWII and then smothered by a dozen of cars on a highway in downtown station square, yeah you might just want to go away.

"I'm getting to old for battling now sonic, You must brace yourself." Eggman muttered.

"Brace myself for what?" Sonic looked curious and confused.

Eggman then smiled, evilly, "because once I die somebody will take over and rule the empire, and trust me..." He leaned in close towards Sonic. Their heads were inches away thanks to Sonic's bulging belly. "...he'll be to powerful to defeat."

Sonic smiled, "I always defeat you and whatever you make, I'm just that way."

"But your gonna have a baby." Eggman began to protest, "and it will take forever before you can go back to the Sonic the hedgehog you are now."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic stood up. "I got Amy and Cream to take care of the little scrap while I'm gone."

"Do you trust them though?"

"Amy? NO WAY, she's not gonna put one finger on my baby. Cream I could trust, it's just she and tails are busy with their own duties." then the blue hedgehog rushed towards the exit.

"You got a short way ahead of you Eggman." Sonic replied, not looking at the doctor. His face was really creeping Sonic out. "I'll miss you... Tails and Knuckles too."

Eggman who was surprised by the hedgehog's words blushed for the first time ever. Although Sonic didn't see it. "I got to go now, Shadow will be worried if I didn't return by the time the moon rose.

Eggman nodded, letting the blue blur disappear.

For years he and Sonic have been rivals, now that they were not going to see each other. Eggman sat in the cornner of the bed he had installed for his son and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, WELCOME BACK!**

**shadow: oh woo-hoo another chapter huh? this should be a blast**

**oh shut up Shadow...**

**Sonic: hey let's continue this chapter okay? **

**yeah shadow so shut up and sit down and let me and Sonic do the magic**

**Shadow :( **

**Sonic: let's do this**

**you got it dude**

* * *

Shadow was waiting by the kitchen counter. Worry prickled in his heart. The news of his baby had began spreading around since last Friday. And after that time, Amy had been avoiding him ever since. (that was a good thing though).

Tails, Sonic little brother and closest right hand man quietly slipped through the room. The yellow fox looked at Shadow, the same worry had prickled up after Sonic had left.

"Shadow..." Tails began

Shadow looked around, and grabbed the fox by the neck. "I need to know how he is!" Shadow screamed. "He's in labor with my baby and he's out there with Eggman." Fear was written all over his body. "Do you know how many times he tried to kill him?"

"Shhh Shadow" Tails held him close to his tiny furry chest. Shadow bursted into tears, making the foxes chest fur wet with slimy wet tears. "Shadow..." Tails began, gently pushing him away.

"WHERE"S MY SONICKU?!" Shadow cried. He was now on his knees sobbing away like a new born baby. Tails turned around the corner near the living room. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sonic's number.

"Sonic?"

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Sonic? you sound ill." Tails replied on the phone.

"I'm fine I swear."

"Sonic" Tails voice was firm. "You need to get back here now. Your body can't take much pressure. Shadow going crazy now, you need to get here fast."

Sonic bit his lip. Without his speed, he wasn't the fastest thing alive, not anymore. He quickly sped away, avoiding the sharp pains of the baby's kicks. "oh baby please leave me alone" Sonic moaned. He placed a hand on his belly. 'Sonic why are you so stupid! you can't go out like this... and the fans... what will they say?

Their hero is a bisexual pregnant hedgehog!

Sonic quickly sped down the road of down town station square. The many familiar faces of people who the blue hedgehog had saved over the years from Eggman's wrath saw him running.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Why is his belly big?"

"has he been eating to many chilidogs?"

The hedgehog sped as fast as he can towards the quiet neighborhood where he and Shadow lived.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tails held Shadow closer to his chest. The t.v was on to on of Shadow's favorite t.v shows: MARVEL Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D (2013).

Shadow sat there whimpering in Tails lap. His wife was out there... Somewhere.

The fox ran his hand down Shadow's messy quills. Shadow wasn't usually this worried. He was usually very tough and stubborn.

"Shadow?"

"umm?... oh what?" Shadow gazed up at the blue eyed yellow fox .

"Why are you so worried now? I mean before you were so tough and very arrogant."

The chrisom hedgehog looked down and sighed, "It's Sonic and my baby. I never been so scared, I'm trying to be the best father a hedgehog can be... trying to fulfill Maria's promise... to have a family and a wife to love..."

"Shadow?" a small voice called from the door.

A small blue pregnant hedgehog with beautiful emerald eyes stood in the doorway.

"Hey Sonic" Tails smirked, "You made it."

"Sonic?..." Shadow lifted his head from tails lap to get a peek at his wife.

"SONICKU?!" he cried, jumping of the fox and towards the pregnant hedgie.

"SHADOW!" Sonic rushed into Shadow's arms. Shadow held him close purring so hard, sonic can hear the hedgehog's beautiful purr.

Sonic rested his head on Shadow's chest, letting his partner pet his head whispering, "it's alright love... I'm here."

"Shwadzy you should have been there, Eggman grew older and he's face was scaring me."

Tails narrowed his eyes when he heard the news.

"Eggman is old? that's something that you don't see every day." Tails softly chuckled.

Shadow kissed the top of Sonic's head.

"As long as you're here you're safe."

* * *

**OMG! OMG! OMG! Sorry it took a while to write this short chapter. I was watching Dancing with the stars finale. **

**Shadow: Oh brother... well your chapter is good.**

**Thank you Shadow..**

**Tails: Still offended by the song what does the fox say... I mean what the f**k was all the noises about? I may not be a real live fox that lives in the woods but still a child is not stupid to believe all that stupid sh*t! **

**Sorry guys I'll handle the fox...**

**Sonic: TUNE IN FOR CHAPTER 3! **

* * *

** OH and this chapter was based on a dream...**

**Sorry again I was watching T.V... can't miss the finale (I hope you watched it too it's really funny.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3, where the intensity of fan girls take place.**

**Shadow: F-fan girls? **

**yes shadow fan girls, and I'm thinking about a lot of them in this chapter. Rated K chapter today.**

**Shadow: oh...okay. **

**You and Sonic are going to spend quality time with each other. NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Sonic licked Shadow's cheek. It was already morning.

Shadow grunted rolling over so that Sonic was at the bottom. A smile peered on his face.

"Good morning handsome." the chrisom hedgehog mewed.

Sonic let out a low grunt. "Your weight is killing me" The blue hedgehog squealed as Shadow pulled Sonic on top of him. He stroked Sonic's top quills muttering, "Awww can't we sleep in today?"

"No sweetie we have to get to work, Tails wants us to meet him at the top of Angel Island today." Sonic gave Shadow a quick nose nuzzle before pushing his husband off the bed.

Shadow growled as he hit the floor. "Dang it Sonicku, you didn't have to throw me on the floor to get me up."

Sonic chuckled leaning down to Shadow.

"Oh... I see how it is Mr. Ultimate Life form, what other things do you want me to do to wake you up huh?" Sonic purred.

Shadow thought for a bit before smiling evilly, "How about a round of sex?"

Azul slapped Shadow's right cheek (his face cheek not his butt cheek) "Shadow!"

"What! it's not my fault, we haven't done it in forever!" The chrisom picked himself up from the floor. Giving a glare at his wife. and headed to the closet.

Sonic slipped on a light blue T-shirt that matched his dark blue shorts.

Shadow sat on the end of the bed scowling, "Why can't we do it?" he gave Sonic the sad puppy dog look. People would usually fall for it.

Sonic smoothed down his quills staring at his husband through the mirror. "Because my love, I'm pregnant and if we did... it... it would harm the baby." he tossed a T-shirt to the black hedgehog. "Hurry up Shadow, we got to leave soon. And besides, no one wants to see you half naked."

He ran his hands down his own hips seductively, "No one can stand this sexy life form."

Sonic let out a sigh, trying to hide a blush that visibly appeared on his cheeks. As much as he loved the lab created hedgehog, he could be an idiot sometimes.

"You are an idiot" Sonic muttered through gritted teeth.

Shadow smiled sweetly, "Why thank you honey, your the sweetest little thing alive." he nuzzled the base of his wife's neck. Sonic let out a silent moan, "Shads... come on let's go... were going to be late."

"Come on baby, let's just enjoy this moment." Shadow licked Sonic's belly, purring.

Sonic tried to push the older hedgehog away from him. Each warm rasp of Shadow's tongue tickled Sonic's belly with an unexpected delight.

_it's wrong but it feels so right... ugg shut up Sonic, Tails told us to meet us at Angel Island for something special. And your husband's toying with you. _

It felt like hours passing by (it was only five minutes) until Sonic's phone rung.

The annoying Sonic theme song stopped Shadow as Sonic rushed towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"tails?! hey little bro what's up?"

"Sonic are you coming or what?"

"Sorry Tails, Shadow's stopping me from even leaving my bedroom"

Sonic could hear Tails sigh from the phone, "Seriously Sonic, your husband is really pissing me off."

"I know... look we'll be there don't you worry."

"Oh Kay then, I'll see you then."

"Okay see ya"\

It was at that time when Sonic grabbed Shadow's chaos emerald. "Come on Shadzy let's go."

Shadow leaned down to pick up his bride.

"Let's go then"

* * *

**yeah short chapter again... I was in a hurry so I didn't have much time to finish. But I PROMISE chapter 4 would be as much fun as before. **

**I hope you love this chapter... I was bored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo what up Sonadow Fanfiction readers, chapter 4 is here.**

**Sonic: ooh, I really like chapter 3... rated K Sonadow indeed.**

**Yeah it was okay...**

**Sonic: Okay?! really it was amazing! **

**Shadow: (blush) heheh... I love that chapter so much...**

**Sonic: :(**

**what?**

**Sonic: you said chapter 3 would have fan girls... lot's of fan girls**

**I did? **

**Tails: Why do we need fan girls? Your just sad because theajsmaster didn't make you and Shadow you know... have sex**

**Shadow and Sonic: what?! no... **

**Tails: Yes (smiling evilly) you just want to jack each other off until you guys couldn't stand. Or maybe you know drink the sh*t out of each other on top of my bed every night so you guys could make your partner become Pregnant!**

**umm guys... thirteen year old here... way too much you know Sonadow...? **

**Tails/Shadow/Tails: Oops sorry AJ...**

**yeah you should be sorry, I think you made me barf in my mouth, a little.**

**Shadow: ewww**

**Sonic: While AJ is a bit pale, I'll continue chapter 4 for her... So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Angel Island...

Knuckles sat down on the stone steps, panicking.

Tails looked down at his watch, "I'm sure they'll be here I promise..."

Knuckles grabbed Tails by the shoulders, "What am I suppose to do? I can't be a father now... I'm so scared... Rouge is in labor! and uhhhh..."

Tails smiled, "Rouge will be fine, Amy and cream are with her right now so you don't need to worry about it."

Knuckles nodded sadly. He glanced over his shoulder at the pregnant bat who was panting like crazy.

"You'll be fine Rouge" Cream muttered to the bat.

Amy patted her white furred head, "Yeah and I swear the baby will be beautiful."

Rouge gave a low moan, as if she was trying to respond a thank you to the pink rosy hedgehog.

"It's just not fair!" Amy began to pout. "Why is he late! he's always late ever since he and Shadow became married..."

"Don't look now Ms. Amy but here comes Mr. Shadow and Mr. Sonic" Cream said with a smile.

Cream was right when she saw the blue and the black hedgehog appear in a flash of bright light. Sonic patted Tails head, "Ever doubted me?"

"millions of times" Tails muttered between a long impatient sigh. The fox grabbed hold of Sonic's hand and replied, "You guys are late, but just in time too. Rouge is in labor."

With that, the blue hero's eyes brightened with surprise, "Really? wow..." Then he glanced at Knuckles and gave him a good old slap on the back.

The echidna turned to face him, with that stubborn look that really made Sonic miss him a lot. "Why didn't you tell us you and Rouge were married...?"

Knuckles sighed, "Were not, ever since we defeated Dark oak and brought the universe to peace, me and rouge began attending a lot of parties... some thousands of planets away from Mobius and Earth. Then, we decided to have children..."

"I see" Sonic smirked.

Shadow looked surprised.

Knuckles heard his bat girlfriend scream with pain. "Rouge!" he rushed over to the bat. Sonic and shadow followed.

The bat was covered in sweat, her face was red with pain and exhaustion. 'knuckles?' her voice was a hoarse whisper.

Knuckles nuzzled her forehead lightly, "shh just keep pushing love."

Rouge heaved again, this time Tails cried, "I SEE A HEAD! oh Rouge... keep pushing!" She heaved once more crying out as something wet and furry collapsed on the blanket she was laying on.

For the first time Sonic saw his echidna friend's face turn soft with so much love and affection. Shadow gave a soft purr. Amy and cream awed, and Tails and Sonic just smiled.

It was a boy, the fur was the color of snow that laid fresh on the fields. There was large bat ears that took up almost each half of his head. He had the same mark Knuckles had on his chest but instead it was painted a soft lovely red. To end it he had his father's long echidna tail and unusual stubby legs.

"He's beautiful..." Knuckles breathed.

Sonic rested his head on Shadow's shoulder, "I bet our child would be beautiful too won't it Shadow?"

"Yes..." He kissed Sonic's forehead, "The most beautiful baby in the world."

Cream gently picked up the small child, cradling him in her arms.

"Careful" Knuckles bit his lip, "You might drop him"

"I would never do such a thing" Cream glared at knuckles, the sticky residue that was on the baby stained Cream's dress, though she didn't seem to mind.

She handed the child over to Rouge smiling in her most kindest and most innocent way, "Here you go Rouge... he's all handsome and healthy."

Rouge took the child in her hands, her body was still trembling from after shock. Her blue crystal eyes gazed at the baby's cute face. "Emerald..." she whispered, "My little emerald..."

"emerald is a lovely name" Knuckles whispered back. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you Rouge,"

"I love you too knuckles the echidna" and they shared a kiss.

Shadow's attention turned to the racket over by the master emerald. He could make out the three shapes, a bee, a chameleon, and a crocodile.

_not them, the chaotix. _

"Espio, Charmy, and Vector?" Amy sounded like she was going to kill them. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying hello to our old friends" Vector barked. Amy rolled her eyes.

Espio waved hi to knuckles, they tried to stay away from each other at all cost. Maybe it was because they were enemies... (I have no idea)

"SOOOOOOOO" Charmy said as he looked at rouge, "WHO'S THE LITTLE SCRAP? IS HE YOURS?"

Knuckles growled blocking Rouge protectively, "He's not a scrap he's my son and yes he's mine and rouge's"

Charmy felt like barfing, "Really, then I guess blue here is going to get it next huh?" He pointed at Sonic, Shadow snarled.

The bee flew over to cream, "Besides I know who we can make our own babies huh?" He winked at Cream.

The young rabbit slapped the bee's face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. "In your dreams Charmy. I'm only 6!"

She walked over to Tails grabbing his arm and smiled, "Besides I'm with Tails now... He's cute in some type of way."

Tails blushed as Cream snuggled against his fur.

"Oh cream" Vector called out.

Cream turned around, "Yes?"

Vector's cheeks turned red, "You might not want to head home right now"

Cream placed her hands on her hips, "And why won't I vector?"

Amy had her hammer in her hand, hoping to beat the crap out of him so he wouldn't hurt her sort of like sister.

"I kind 'a just fucked your mother earlier"

"SAY WHAT?!" Cream was now pale with shock.

"Okay you asshole now your getting It!" Amy swung her hammer like crazy.

Knuckles covered Rouge and the baby.

Cream was crying.

Tails was stiff with shock.

Sonic and Shadow quietly grabbed Tails and headed for the exit, not saying a word to each other.

* * *

**Sonic: BOOM BABY, So AJ dear how did you like the chapter?**

**If I had a chaos emerald so god help me I would kill you**

**Shadow: HEY don't kill my wife,**

**he jacked up my chapter!**

**Cream: Vector** **I'm going to kill you!**

**yeah you get him girl! **

**Tails: I am shocked at what kind of chapter you wrote Sonic**

**Sonic: Hey haters gonna hate**

**(pause) you do have a point at that. But next time leave the chapters to me.**

**Knuckles: What's wrong with me having a son?**

**WHOA when did you get here? **

**Any ways wait for Chapter 5, school will start soon so I hope to keep you Sonadow readers out there happy!**

**Cream: VeCTOR YOUR GONNA PAY BY ME TEARING OFF YOUR THROAT AND RIPPING EVERY PEICE OF FLESH FROM THAT STUPID HELL OF A BODY! **

**Who knew a six year old would get all crappy?**

**Tails/Shadow/Sonic: I didn't. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, okay sorry about the misspelled words and all, I'm not a good speller (honest) yeah spelling Vector's name wrong was stupid...**

**Shadow: You think?!**

**shut up! **

**Sonic: and isn't cream too young to date?**

**ugg you two really piss me off, yes I know that. Crails think of it, although the couple isn't really important.**

**Cream: Yeah I admit Tails is cute but I don't love him**

**I know, that's why it comes to the most intense part of the story, where they meet Eggman's son Dr. Ivo Robotnick ||**

**...**

**well anyways let's get started.**

* * *

About two hours since the day Vector ruined cream's life (on purpose) by making out with her mom. Shadow and Sonic decided to take a run down in station square's most busiest areas. People rampaged through the streets, traffic was born here, and the longest so far the blue hero has ever seen was about from here and across half of Alabama. There was so many shops you could visit and many fine eateries you can dine in.

For sonic and Shadow, the best thing about station square was one thing, encountering good old Dr. Eggman. Now ever since Sonic became pregnant, running became Sonic's worst enemy and Shadow had to carry him. shadow huffed as the two jumped over the long line of cars, Sonic was slipping from his fingertips.

"Gee wiz Faker you gained a lot of weight, this baby is holding you up." Sonic let out a stubborn growl. Still, Mood swings weren't taking any affect on his swollen peach tummy. The blue hedgehog muttered, "You think I could get any lighter with an extra 7 pounds hidden in your stomach?"

Shadow scratched his head with a free hand, sweat drops grew on his furry black and red quills. Sonic was right.

The blue hedgehog was originally 77 pounds, of course 84 pounds wasn't heavy at all for a human but for a hedgehog that was hard to carry especially if your running.

He decided to stop by the River rock café, the place where they sold the best frappe, vanilla bean with caramel swirl and chocolate shavings... the thought of plunging into the coffee made the hedgehog drool hungrily.

Sonic laughed softly seeing his husband's facial expression. His eyes wide, the red coloring grown bigger by the minute, and his mouth hung in a strange upside down u shape with drops of saliva forming on his lips. He slapped Shadow's ass, that made the older male shriek by such sudden movement.

"Sonic! what was that for?" he crossed his arms angrily. Sonic, he gave another laugh "For another second I thought you would turn into a living zombie. By that face it's priceless!"

He fell down on the pavement laughing. His legs fluttered back and forth. His face was already red with laughter and loss of oxygen.

Shadow just sat there watching the speedy blue hedgehog laugh longer than anybody, approximately 45 minutes.

_You can't blame him Shadow the hedgehog. You do look stupid drooling over frappe. It wasn't his fault you didn't eat breakfast before you left, and besides... _Shadow gave a soft grin, _he looks cute when he laughs. _

"Hey Faker" he called out. Sonic stopped laughing to pick himself up. His jaw ached from laughter. Slowly his red cheeks disappeared to bring back is peach colored cheeks. He had managed to keep a much more steady breathing. He heard his husbands stomach growling, the black hedgehog placed a hand on his belly making sure himself had shut up.

"I see your hungry" Sonic commented, giving Shadow's belly a poke. Shadow just rolled his eyes. "Come on we'll get something to eat, and this time" Sonic leaned in close, "I'll be the one paying."

"Whatever's good I'll buy it" once they started walking, a thump startled them.

Both of them heard the screams of nearby humans and mobians running down the street. One of them was Tails.

"Sonic!" he called out, over here!" he staggered over to the cobalt. He hovered down slowly so his face matched with Sonic's.

"Tails what's going on?" Sonic demanded.

The yellow fox gasped for air, "It's Eggman, He brought a army of giant robots to destroy Station square."

Sonic clenched his fist. "Over my dead body, come on Shadzy let's go." He tugged on the hedgehog's hand.

Even though Shadow wanted to eat, he was no match for Sonic the hedgehog.

That's when they saw 'it'. Eggman was riding on this hover craft shaped like an egg, behind him were many robot's and other no good idiotic machines Eggman has made.

Shadow flinched, Sonic was right he was hideous. He looked like he was born when cavemen scavenged the earth, and Dinosaurs feasted on them for snacks ( not really true).

Eggman narrowed his eyes when he saw Shadow. The one time when he had awoken Shadow from his internal slumber then having trust in the lab created life form seemed to have banished.

"Shadow, have you been taking care of my rival well?" his voice sounded hideous too.

"What are you up to now Eggman we want answers!" Sonic bellowed angrily. Eggman just smiled, "Well you see Sonic, I wanted to do my daily routine."

Sonic was confused, "What routine?"

"I destroy the city and brave Sonic comes to the rescue and saves the town!" Eggman seemed to be relaxed, "Surly you haven't noticed that pattern right?"

Sonic slapped his face annoyed. "Okay Eggman listen up. We are both in no condition to fight, I'm about two months pregnant and I can't run! as for you Dr. Eggman, you look like shit! your really ugly and there is a 99.9% chance of you dying."

Shadow stood there surprised at what Sonic has just said. As for Eggman he leaned in closer to the two. You could see the detailed wrinkles on his Sagging bulldog like cheeks, and a giant mole growing on the tip of his nose. Shadow wanted to vomit. "Do you think I would actually die? HA then that is where you are wrong you pesky blue pest! I can live for ions and ions to go and nothing can stop me." He flew back into the air. "I am about 160 years old and I am still alive!..." his hover craft tipped over, Eggman fell fast landing right in front of Sonic dead.

'I told you there was a 99.9% chance of you dying." Sonic replied. He kicked the old man softly with the tip of his shoe to make sure he was really dead.

"FATHER!" a call rose from above. The cobalt looked up. A boy about 17 with long brown hair was sitting on the shoulder of a robot. He looked like an older and more built version of Chris Thorndyke, the human who let him and his friends stay over at his place and the two bonded a tight friendship. "Chris?" Sonic was in complete shock.

The boy snorted, "I'm not Chris you idiot, I'm Ivo Robotnick ||, Eggman's son. I was created a week before he died like that in such a stupid way." He ran a hand through his hair, "I will take over and build the Eggman empire for him, like he always wanted." He squinted coldly at Sonic.

Sonic smiled, "Don't push your luck pal, you'll need thousands to defeat this pregnant hedgie."

"That's true... I am a bit low on Robots..." He looked at his robots then back at Sonic. "Were gonna settle this next time Sonic."

* * *

**tune in for Chapter 6 to see what happens! Sorry I didn't finish, it what makes a chapter fun!**

**Shadow: Yeah fun...**

**Didn't I tell you to shut up?**

**Shadow: :( I hate you**

**yeah me too. **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey hey hey guys up for Chapter 6?**

**Shadow: tell me again who is telling the story?**

**me :)**

**Shadow: Well I think I should tell the story. Something tells me this young teen needs to sit back and watch the REAL Fanfiction writer tell chapter 6. **

**whatever, let's see what you got. **

**Shadow: WOOOOHOOOO! okay here we go!**

* * *

**"**we'll settle this next time Sonic" Ivo Robotnick || said. He signaled his robots away, leaving the sexy pregnant blue hedgehog standing there...

* * *

**OKAY, your time is up so let me continue. It's my story after all.**

**Shadow: HEY! let me continue.**

* * *

Sonic glared at the crimson black hedgie with the slightest bit of confusion. Who was Dr. Ivo Robotnick || and what did he have against him?.

Shadow's stomach growled louder this time. His ears twitched with irritation. "Hey faker, can we eat now? I'm starving!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Shadow baby, if you really want to eat at least say 'please' before I say 'yes'." He nuzzled his lovers cheek "Doesn't the ultimate life form have any manners?" this made Shadow growl slightly. He took a deep breath and sighed. What was going to make this hedgehog do anything else.

"Alright, 'please'" Shadow muttered under his breath. He gazed down at his grumbling belly patting it lightly. _Don't worry Sweetheart, you'll have something I promise. _The cobalt smiled, kissing him quickly on the cheek. He tugged like before on the hedgie's hand, slightly pulling his arm out of place.

When they reached the café, they spotted Vanilla, Cream's mom and the restaurant owner sitting by the counter top. Her eyes gleamed when she saw her favorite customer, Shadow and her friend Sonic the hedgehog behind the doors. The aroma of coffee filled the air. Again Shadow's stomach growled.

sonic shook his head. "You got to teach that boy to stay." Shadow shrugged, he couldn't control how many times his belly can't shut up. At the corner of his eye he spotted Knuckles the echidna and Rouge the bat with their new born echidna- bat boy.

Sonic rushed over to them giving Knuckles a teasing look, "Taking time off from watching the emerald Knucklebrain? or you just planning to get laid with your wife there?"

Knuckles punched Sonic in the arm, "Shut up, It was all Rouge's Idea." He glared at his "wife". Rouge nodded, "Knuckie here needed time off the master emerald watching thing. Don't worry we got Amy keeping watch for the time were enjoying ourselves." She tickled the baby's chin. He gurgled playfully.

"We couldn't leave Emerald with Amy. She thought my kid was you Sonic."

Sonic frowned. "She thinks everyone is me, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, and even Eggman. That was before he died." Knuckles coughed out his milkshake when he heard 'the news'

"Eggman is dead?" he exclaimed.

"Yup actually about five minutes ago when he introduced his son to us..."

Knuckles and Rouge almost scream the crap out of themselves, "HE HAS A SON?!"

Shadow who has been leaning on the soft leather seats chuckled sarcastically, "and I wonder who was his wife. No one wants to marry that son of a bitch, if he was the last guy alive!"

Rouge plopped back in her seat. "So this mini Eggman wants to build that stupid Empire Eggman was planning but always failed?"

Sonic nodded. He scooted over into the booth, sitting close to Emerald. The baby twitched his large ears smiling friendly. "Hey buddy? remember your uncle Sonic?" the blue hedgehog purred. He tapped the baby's head, "Who's been such a good little angel? you are!" he began to coo and make stupid little baby noises. Knuckles and shadow just watched the awkward scene.

The echidna growled, holding Emerald close to his chest. "Don't even try idiot, he's mine. Get it?"

Sonic nodded, one was already closed to avoid Knuckles vicious punches.

"Hey I won't punch you. not in front of the kids at least." He eyed Baby emerald, who was now pulling on Rouge's large dark gray wings that were once folded neatly behind her back.

He gave a low huff. then his lavender eyes wandered over to the crimson stripped hedgehog. "Take better care of Sonic okay? He needs all the help he can get."

He roughly pushed Sonic towards him. the hedgehog's feminine body grinded against Shadow's muscular well built body. Working for GUN and the tough exercise the commander had given them from early in the morning to late noon had really pay off. _Oh baby..._Shadow's wanting for getting laid grown. _I want it... I need it... I NEED IT SO BADLY! _his face was heating up. Sonic whimpered quietly, nuzzling against Shadow's chest fur.

The black hedge-hunk stroked his Azul quills.

"Pardon to interrupt Mr. Shadow." a tiny voice asked from below the table. Cream the rabbit was holding a small notepad with a pencil behind her ear. She was wearing a small white dress with ruffles on the sleeves and the neck. tied around her waist was a gray apron with knitted carrots and smiley faces.

"Can I take your order?" She asked politely.

"A Latte." Shadow answered firmly. His desire for coffee was clutching on to his stomach tighter every second. He wanted to taste the sweet sensation of the artificial and natural flavoring of Vanilla bean topped with warm caramel syrup and chocolate chips on his lips. the taste reminded him of Sonic. touching his lips with his own, feeling his warm tongue explore the wet caverns of his lovers mouth, waiting for the treasure to unlock.

"I'll take the usual Cream, Vanilla knows what I like" Sonic slightly smiled.

Knuckles squinted at the menu. "I'll take, pumpkin pie with vanilla ice cream and a peppermint coffee."

"I didn't know you like coffee" the blue hedgehog smirked. "I always thought you like that new cupcake flavored vodka that came out last month."

Knuckles blushed, "I only have those when I'm getting laid. Coffee is just something I have from time to time."

Cream continued to write. "Uh-huh, Rouge?"

"apple flavored baby food, for Emerald. I'm not very hungry." Cream smiled, tucking her pencil back behind her ear. As she turned to leave Sonic called her over again.

"Yes Mr. Sonic?" her voice was very quiet and sweet.

"What happened to Victor?" his voice was edgy, "Did you bust him?"

Cream shrugged, a blush appeared on her cheek. "Well... I don't know. Amy did most of the work, she gave him a head concussion and a broken spine. I just kicked his snout and then gave him some punches..." She gave a smile. "My mother told him to shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

Shadow seemed impressed, "That's my girl, now why don't you prepare our orders?"

Cream brightened, "Yes sir I will." She rushed to the kitchen. You could hear her voice yelling, "WE HAVE ANOTHER ORDER."

Knuckles watched vanilla, Cream's mother coming toward them. "How are you boys doing?" she asked.

Sonic eyes gleamed with happiness. "Hey Vanilla, were doing fine."

She gazed to Shadow. "How are you Shadow? I see you came in for another latte. How's your baby?"

Shadow gleamed, He gently rubbed Sonic's belly. He could feel the tiny kicks of the tiny life form inside.

"The baby is fine." He said softly. Behind him Vanilla sighed. "The doctor said that the baby is healthy and strong."

"I'm proud you becoming a father Shadow." The female rabbit stepped away when Cream came back out for the kitchen. She was holding two large trays filled with food.

One was a plate filled old fashion chilidogs stacked on top of them.

_So that's the 'special' Sonic loves isn't it. _Shadow watched the plate lay on the table.

Sonic's smile grew big.

He dug into the plate of food, devouring the taste of the meaty chili on his tongue.

Cream then laid the cup of coffee in front of Shadow. As much as he was hungry, something craved him more than caffeine. Sonic's body.

* * *

**Shadow: Ummhmm...? how do you like that?**

**that's very interesting story. **

**Shadow: Let me take a break, I need to do something important like getting a hot load of S.E.X.**

**oh brother... you left me in suspense :( **

**you can continue if you want.**

**Shadow: NAH, you continue.**

**fine I will**

* * *

"Shadow?" Knuckles punched the crimson hedgehog on the back of his neck.

Shadow turned around to see what was going on.

"Dude you were staring at your coffee like for an hour now." Knuckles, Emerald, and Sonic had already finished their meals. The pay check hung from Sonic's fingers. "Baby do you want me to pay now?"

Shadow shook his head, "No I'll pay for it." He took out his wallet, pulling out the money he owed.

The cobalt hedgehog purred, "Awww Shadow your so sweet." He kissed Shadow's cheek. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'll let you make it up tonight okay love?"

Instantly the hedgehog's heart pumped quickly. _He wants sex... he really wants it. _

Knuckles and Rouge gave each other glares before rouge sneered teasingly, "Making love tonight lover boys?"

Sonic shook his head, "No!". He crossed his arms over his peach furred chest, trying to prevent another blush from appearing. Shadow twitched his ears quickly. The prickle of embarrassment heated up his body.

"mmmmhmmmm..." Rouge nodded slowly. the teasing look was still in her eyes.

Still hot with embarrassment, Shadow scooted sonic out of the booth. "Anyways me and Sonic have to go. We'll see you later then."

Knuckles glared down at the bill. "What do you want me to do with this?" He held up the bill still unpaid.

Shadow grunted, "You pay for it you idiot. I'm broke for today. GUN hasn't paid me yet."

Then he grabbed his chaos emerald, holding Sonic unnecessarily close. With a quick glance back at the enraged Knuckles, Shadow quickly Shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" and he was gone in a flash.

* * *

**Shadow: impressive.**

**thanks a lot.**

**Sonic: heck knuckles has to pay the bill.**

**Knuckles: HOW MUCH WAS I SUPPOSE TO PAY?**

**let's see... (wait) umm about $28 bucks**

**Knuckles: WHAT THE FUCK?! How much does the hedgehog eat?**

**Sonic: enough to be satisfied idiot.**

* * *

Tune in for chapter 3. Sorry I was busy all day long


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, you may be wondering if this chapter is the Sonadow lemon part. Heck just wait and see**

**sorry I didn't get to update it for a while, school and homework. Anyways before we start I want to thank all of those people who followed my story and put it on their favorites, I really appreciate it. I've also been checking my reviews (seriously please review so I know what to fix or what to say thank you on) thank you me for reviewing your own story... So anyways let's begin this story...**

**Shadow: Alright stop right there Ms. AJ your not saying anything... this is our chapter right baby?**

**Sonic: you bet! the more Sonadow the better!**

**ummm guys, I'll make you a deal, I say one half you do the other half, sounds good bitch?**

**Tails: Oooooohhhhh shadow you just got served!**

**Shadow: you mean.**

**thank you so much, now let's begin.**

Knuckles growled gazing slightly at the bill. His lavender eyes widened when he saw the total price. "What the ffffff... $28 bucks?! that Sonic! he ordered a $15 plate of stupid chili slop?! while we ordered stuff that was under 10 bucks!" He grinded his teeth together, fighting the surge of 'iwannapunchsomeone'sfacerightnow' that was spreading across his brain like the plague. "Knuckles sweetie, It's alright I'll pay for it." Rouge placed a hand on his, a shy smirk appeared on her lips. "Besides don't try to cuss in front of the baby, It'll be bad for his mind." the two took a glare at Emerald then turned around again.

The red echidna sighed, "thanks for saving my dreads Rouge. I would have felt like punching somebody by now." The bat girl giggled, a blush blew across her cheeks, "Aw your welcome grumpy." She kissed his cheek. She pulled out the money, placed it on the table, then picked up emerald.

"Come one lazy, Angel Island doesn't protect itself does it not?"

"I'm coming." Knuckles followed his girlfriend/wife out of the restaurant just in time to see the tornado crash to the ground. Tails and Amy got out just in time before one of the engines blew up.

"What the hell happened?" Knuckles asked.

"we followed Eggman's robot's back to his base. It seems like he wasn't there or he somehow gotten younger..."

"That's his son." Tails and Amy stood there flabbergasted by the news. The fox continued, "anyways he kept saying he was Robotnick || and he was going to destroy the world to build his Eggman empire. Then he was talking trash about when Sonic 'killed' Eggman on that 'routine' that egghead has planned. Seriously I didn't notice the schedule at all. He said he'll avenge his fathers death..."

"AND KILL SONIC!" Amy put in. A worried look was plastered on her face. No matter how gay Sonic was, the ridiculous pink fan girl still had love for her blue hero.

Knuckles snorted scornfully, "Why put me into this shit of a problem? I already had a problem that ruined my day. PAYING $28 FREAKING BUCKS FOR CHILIDOGS THAT BLUE ASSHOLE ORDERED!"

Amy grabbed her piko-piko hammer. Clutching it tight in her hands she swung the hammer so hard and unexpected it hit Knuckles right smack in the balls. The echidna whimpered by that sudden movement of such a forceful weapon. He clutched his sensitive area with his fist his words only came out as tiny whimpers, "w-what the fuck was that for?"

Amy lifted her head high replying, "No one calls my Sonic an asshole, or else they get screwed like what just happened to our Knucklehead over here."

Tails slapped Knuckles in the head, "We don't have time Knuckles! where is Sonic and Shadow?"

Knuckles rubbed his head, "How should I know, I'm not the one trying so hard to get laid with somebody that's the same sex as me" he muttered. "Ask Mr. Ultimate Life form when you see him yourself."

Amy clutched harder to her hammer. Her face was so close to Knuckles that he could see the bright green coloring in her eyes. "Either you come with us you son of a bitch or get smashed down to the ground!"

"I rather get smashed down to the ground than staying with a killer woman." Knuckles said enthusiastically. "Why heck, I rather be thrown to Angel Island than be with you."

Amy swung her hammer high, right behind Knuckles bottom. "If you insist idiot." She slammed it hard against the echidna, creating spam waves about 10 miles long. The echidna flew sky high screaming as they all watch him land right where the master emerald stood.

Emerald tugged on his mother's arm. His voice came out in squeaks "mwma, dada gwot swhashed!"

"That's right baby, daddy had a quicker way of getting home. Speaking of that we have to head home too." Tails looked at the distance that seemed to stretch miles and miles from where they were standing. "You want a lift home? it must be a pain to fly with that baby bugging you." Rouge just smiled. She nuzzled Emerald's soft fuzzy neck softly replying, "No thanks tails. I really appreciate your offer but I can fly on my own."

She waved good-bye to the two before lifting off with the baby in her hands.

Tails looked at Amy once the bat left. "We have to find Sonic." he was frantic, "If we can't find him before midnight who knows what Robotnick will do to him."

"Not to mention all the sleep were lacking" Amy sighed, "I can't wait to cuddle in my nice soft bed with my Sonic doll and pretend to twerk with it and kiss it and saying, "I am now Mrs. Amy the hedgehog!" oh won't that be a fun dream to think about won't it tails?"

The fox looked away from Amy as She began twerking with a pole, thinking it was Sonic. _I feel so sorry for my older brother now. This girl is insane!" _Then he shook his head _why did she have to tell me that? why not Cream or Rouge or Sally? why does it always have to be me to listen to whatever she has insane in her head? I really didn't need to know that. I mean really, I'M A BOY FOR HEAVENS SAKE! I'm not a freaking girl. _

"Hey Tails!" Amy was calling out at him. "We have to go find Sonic before it gets any darker." The sky had already darkened out most of the clear blue sky, letting the purple dusk scenery do it's magic. Tails sighed before following Amy down the paved cemented street to look for the pesky blue hedgehog.

* * *

**Sonic and Shadow: Whoa... your good...**

**why thank you and guess what time it is...**

**Sonic and Shadow: SONADOW TIME BABY!**

**Shadow: this time I'm semen**

**Sonic: And I'm UKE!**

**Shadow: That's right sweetie, and you'll love what we got for you AJ**

**woo-hoo, already my head's longing for your terrible part of the story.**

**Shadow: You'll love** **this**

* * *

Shadow was staring out the window, just a couple more hours and he has a date with the love of his life, Sonic. The uke hedgehog was laying down on the couch watching the latest on Station square news.

'_we have now just reported a mind-struck event that will sure make you interested. Just today our enemy, doctor Eggman had died. authorities believe he had a stroke while doing his daily job. Destroying Sonic the hedgehog. Dr. Kessler has more on the scoop._

_Thank you Rachel, around 4:30pm downtown station square was attacked by an army of Eggman's robots. He stopped at the river rock café where Sonic and his rival Shadow the hedgehog were eating. About three minutes later he fell out of his egg carrier and landed dead right smack on his face.'_

"I hate public television" Sonic muttered under his breath. He placed a hand on his tummy, "Humans. They don't even know that it was approximately 2 1/2 minutes before he fell out and died." Shadow stopped string out of the window smirking, "Since when did you get so smart?" Sonic shrugged. He increased the volume on the t.v. to listen to any more "exciting news"

'_Now the Eggman empire is still planning to be built by a person that looks something like Chris Thorndyke. He calls himself Dr. Robotnick ||, Eggman's lab-made son. Just earlier he had shot down the X- tornado with Sonic's closest friends Miles Prower and Amy Rose.'_

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. He rapidly increased the volume to the maximum as he saw a yellow fox and a pink hedgehog on T.V.!

_'"we were just trying to find Sonic when we saw the robots made by Eggman." _Tails spoke. _We decided to ride in the X tornado to see what that no good egghead was up too. When we got there he ordered the robots to fire at us. I tried to get away but I can't. The bullets were too fast, it shot our plane down. _

_And we landed on the street. _Amy piped up from behind Tails.

_well now you have it folks, this is Rachel Garcia signing out.'_

Sonic dropped the remote. "That no good... no good... umm how do I put it?" Shadow still looking out at the window replied, "Bastard?"

"Yes... thank you for fixing that."

"No problem." Shadow gazed at the clock. 9:15. "I have other problems I need you to fix."

Sonic looked up from the couch. His beautiful Emerald stared at the crimson's ruby red glare. The black hedgehog couldn't help but stare at his mate. "Like what shadow?"

Shadow smirked evilly, "let's just say a specific hedgehog here said he would make it up to me tonight?"

Sonic sighed. "You can't wait til Midnight, can't you"

The older male was now on the couch on top of the pregnant blue one. "I can't wait anymore. I'm beginning to feel horny, and I think I'm getting large." He grabbed Sonic by the shoulders. Half-heartedly he hauled him up onto his haunches, "To the bedroom!". He skated up to the room. The room in which He and Shadow shared was now dim to the max. Candle light glowed from the side of the bed.

He laid Sonic down on the large soft bed, he stopped to stare, he looked beautiful... so beautiful. Inside he could feel his heart pumping large loads of blood into his system. The memories were coming back to him, a specific one to be exact.

_50 years ago... Maria's bedroom._

_Maria and Shadow were sitting on her bed. The ultimate life form has already been on the ark for about a month now, and already he has made a bond with the small 8 year old girl, Maria Robotnick. Shadow was a baby back then, Dr. Robotnick had explained over time his chaos energy will get stronger and destroy the world, to Maria that was just nonsense. _

_"What are you gonna read to me today Maria?" young Shadow asked. The little blond girl chuckled holding up a small blue book, no title no pictures. "What happened to the pictures?" Shadow took the book flipping through the pages to find a colored picture anywhere. "Did they all run away?"__Maria chuckled softly, "heheh no Shadow, some books don't have pictures, that means you use your imagination."_

_"What's imagination?" Shadow scooted closer to the blond child, waiting to hear a response. _

_"Imagination is when you picture the story in your head" Maria closed her eyes, "just close your eyes, imagine the story, every event, every setting. Come on Shadow try it." _

_The black hedgehog closed his eyes, a smile came from Maria as she began to read the book. "once upon a time, there was a prince who was noble, brave, and extremely handsome. One day his father the king of the kingdom demanded that he should find a princess who was sweet, beautiful, and that came from a royal birth. "I want every princess from far and wide to come here tonight!" he told his squire. The squire was a short chubby man with white hair curled into locks. "But sire every princess?..."_

_The king demanded, "NOW SQIRE!" the man rushed out of the castle. He went to every village from every palace, telling that the prince was seeking a bride. By that night every fair maiden was there, one of them was a beautiful girl with the most beautiful emerald eyes the prince has ever seen. she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He asked her to dance, and they danced all night, talking, and feeding each other grapes. that was the day he asked her to marry him. she said, "yes." and they lived happily ever after. the end" Maria put down the book. She touched shadow's arm, he opened his eyes. "did you 'imagine' shadow?"_

_"uh-huh" _

_"One day Shadow, you'll meet somebody just like the girl and the prince. I will too. we'll do this together, I promise."_

Shadow tore off his t-shirt, and tossed it to the side. "It's time we have some real fun!" he growled sexily. Sonic gave a small vampire grin, one of his fangs showed from that smile. 'I'm ready when ever you are." Sonic replied.

Shadow leaned down, pressing his lips against Sonic's. He tasted sweeter than the most sugary candy every invented. The crimson hedgehog pulled the cobalt closer to him, deepening the kiss. sonic moaned quietly, opening his mouth slightly. The Semen hedgehog slipped his tongue into the uke's mouth. Tasting everything he had to offer, sonic whimpered as he moved down further down to his neck nipping the flesh teasingly. "Shadow... ah~... please stop teasing me and get to the real part."

Shadow smirked, "if you insist." He moved down further to his big swollen belly. He gently licked it, like an ice cream cone. sonic groaned, waves of pleasure grown in the hedgehog's body as his mate reached the bulge in his pants. Shadow ripped away Sonic's pants and boxers to reveal his real prize. Sonic panted hard, his cheeks were red from madly blushing. "Shadow... please..." The black hedgehog understood clearly what the blue lover wanted. He licked the head of Sonic's member, sonic shuddered "Just do it Shadow!"

Shadow put the entire thing into his mouth, sucking it like a lollypop. Sonic clutched on to his mates quills. "Harder Shadow!" The blue one felt his load piling up. Meanwhile, Shadow was sucking vigorously. "Shads... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Sonic cummed in Shadow's mouth. The black hedgehog took Sonic's member out of his mouth. He swallowed the cum whole, licking his lips clean. He then positioned himself at Sonic's tail hole. "I know we haven't done this in a while but this might pinch a little." Shadow nuzzled Sonic's ears to comfort him as his own member entered Sonic. The hedgehog yelped in pain. Tears fell from his eyes, and whimpers came out. Shadow kissed Sonic's forehead, waiting to let him continue.

The blue hedgehog nodded. Shadow's member began to go in and out of Sonic's tail hole in slow thrust. Shadow panted, "D-dang sonic your so tight." Sonic panted as Shadow kept going with long powerful thrust. "Is that all you-you g-got? A~a~ah... Faster! Harder!" Shadow thrust faster and harder, Sonic squirmed underneath him yelping out his name and moaning. He was waiting a long time for this, having some 'quality time with Sonic'. He heard Sonic screech loudly, he had hit Sonic's sweet spot. "Jackpot." Shadow muttered. He thrusted hard, hitting Sonic's sweet spot every time. Sonic cummed all over Shadow's chest as he did this process. The sticky white liquid streamed down the hedgehog's black chest, "HARDER SHADOW! HARDER! FASTER!" The blue hedgehog commanded.

"Sonicku~ ahh I'm... I'm gonna cum..."

"me too" Sonic whimpered.

"SONIC!" the hedgehog was on the climax now.

"SHADOW!" the blue one was the first to cum. Shadow gave out one last thrust before unleashing his load into Sonic.

both hedgehog's now were panting hard... the bed was covered in cum, soaking the sheets. Shadow licked the cum off his chest, holding his beloved closer to him. "That was fun, wasn't it love." Shadow rested his head on Sonic's.

"Yeah" he nestled closer to Shadow's embrace. "I love you Shadow the hedgehog."

"I love you to my sweet Sonicku." He wrapped his arms around sonic, kissing his forehead, "I won't let anything happen to you... I promise." he gazed out of the window to see the brightest star out in the sky. I was the only one out tonight with it's bright blue glow. Maria. _You wanted me to be happy, live my life to0 the fullest, now what do you want me to do?._

* * *

**Shadow/Sonic: TA-DA! well AJ what do you think?**

**(nose bleed)**

**Shadow: oh crap.**

**Sonic: she liked it by the looks of it. REMEMBER, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I hoped you like chapter 7. Still I hope we could get some more reviews for this story.**

**Shadow: what do you mean we?**

**Well were all writing this story right?**

**Shadow: That only comes in with Sonadow isn't that right Sonic?**

**Sonic: Yup, HEY READERS OUT THERE MAKE SURE TO REVIEW... SOON.**

**Anyways let's start out with thanks for the reviews we got. Appreciate that so much. So let's get started on Chapter 8.**

* * *

Midnight...

Shadow was asleep by now, holding Sonic close to him. The blue hedgehog stirred Something was just not right. He quietly slipped through Shadow's arms preventing him from waking up. Sonic opened up the window next to his side of the bed, shivering as a gush of cold wind blew into the room. _I'll be back Shadzy, soon._

The cobalt finally slipped out the window landing on both two feet on the grass. "Alright, now let's meet Eggman's son face to face." He started heading off towards the old Eggman base, hoping Robotnick would be there. Pains started to annoy the blue hedgehog as he ran. Mood swings were now affecting him.

This time, it was an angry mood. When the hero finally reached the base, he tore open the door. Robotnick looked up from a robot he was making, he narrowed his eyes when he recognized a certain blue hedgehog who killed his father yesterday.

"Yes?" He asked, "Is there anything you need from me?" Sonic slammed his fist against the metal wall, barely making a dent. He was red with fury (mood swing) as he stared at his new rival. "Fuck you" he growled, "I have no time for your kindness." He looked around the room before muttering, "why you plan to kill me huh Robotnick? I'm not afraid of you. You'll just fail just like your old man. I can beat you in a super Sonic second."

Robotnick smirked, "I like your stupidity Sonic, and I'm glad you asked that." He clicked his fingers. Two giant robots grabbed Sonic by the arms and legs tightly. Robotnick grabbed a giant needle (the ones you would use for shots except this one is 2x larger and 2x poisonous) filled with a green like serum. "Don't worry Sonic, it will be a slow and harmless death." He injected the serum into the Blue hedgehog's arm then let the robots unleash him.

He growled, "what you do to me?!"

"It's simple enough you pesky blue murderer. Once that serum is injected into your body it affects everything. Every nerve, every bone, every active movement. Plus it has some devastating effects." He circled Sonic continually. "You'll get a fever above 190.5, you can't run fast anymore, you feel lazy and weak, you loose interest in eating, you get extreme mood swings, and it affects little murderer Jr. here" he poked Sonic's belly.

"MY BABY IS NOT A MURDERER!" He lunged for the doctor but failed by a sudden pain in his arm. Robotnick grinned evilly, "It's already working, run along home little hedgie your husband will be devastated to see you missing from your bed."

Sonic turned around to face him, a confused look was plastered on his face, "How did you know I had a husband?"

"Lucky guess. Your pregnant and your a guy, so your husband is obviously a guy too." Robotnick shrugged lightly, "Now run along Sonic the hedgehog I have business to attend to."

Sonic rushed out of the egg base. He could feel the poison spread across his body with every step he took. As he saw the sun rise up from the horizon, he just hoped Shadow wasn't awake.

* * *

Robotnick sat on his chair watching the blue hedgehog run. "Decoe, Becoe come here for a second."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Keep an extra eye on that hedgehog for me."

"You mean were gonna be spies?!" Decoe squealed, "Oh I always wanted to spy on our rival."

"Shut up nut-brain!" Becoe snapped, "Just Shut up." he looked at Robotnick before replying, "We'll do it doctor." Robotnick nodded them away, before looking up back at the screen. Sonic twitched and screamed. It was starting to develop in his nerve system. Robotnick chuckled, "Run as fast as you can hedgehog. You may be the fastest thing alive, but your no match for me."

* * *

**Well what ya think**

**Sonic: So your saying I got up at midnight to see what Robotnick's up to, then I have a mood swing, then robot's grab me, then I get injected with poison? Shadow help me out here buddy!**

**Shadow: zzzzzz**

**While the idiot sleeps, sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to make chapter 9 longer. **

**Sonic: Your crazy!**

**Crazy in a smart way Sonic, everyone knows that already. If they haven't they'll be wondering 'why is a girl, 13 years old writing Sonadow lemon stories that's not in her... level yet?'**

**Sonic: because you read so much of them on I know you told me already. **

**K then. TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**:) chapter 9!**

**Shadow: wHY SO EXCITED suddenly?**

**:( let me finish what I was going to say...**

**Shadow: K, geeze for a girl who's 13 your really insane.**

**thankyou.**

* * *

Shadow paced around the living room. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy were with him. "Somebody took him and once I find out who did it." He growled, "They'll be sorry they tried."

"Shadow hon, Sonic will be just fine." Rouge yawned, "but why wake us up at 3 in the morning?"

"Yeah we don't exactaly need to hear a news flash about Sonic every second of the day." Knuckles rubbed his eyes. Purple baggs formed under his eyes. "Sonic's a fast dude. He always gets away with anything, at anytime, anywhere. No one can stop him." He closed his eyes, snuggling into the couch before snoring away. Shadow slapped the back of the echidna's head. A growl rose from his throat as he grabbed that echidna by the neck, clenching each white knuckle around the tufts of red fur that covered Knuckles neck. "Sonic is Pregnant dude, anything can happen to him!" He shook knuckles like crazy. "THOSE KIDS CAN COME ANYTIME NOW!" Knuckles understood what Shadow was feeling. Anger and worry for a father-in-training, worry that his wife and unborn child can be in any kind of danger of any sort. Tears welled up in the crimson's ruby red eyes. "Do you know how much I love him?" saliva drizzled down his lips. "Sonic's not immortal! He can't live forever unlike me, I can't loose another loved one! I already lost Maria.." He bent his head trying to hide the tears that was flooding his eyes. "...I can't loose Sonic."

Tails patted Shadow's shoulder. The soon-to-be father looked away. Another growl came from his throat. "If I find that person..." He glared at the four friends sitting on the couch. "And if they dare touch one quill on his head, I'll spit them in half with a fierce chaos spear."

He sat down on the couch beside Knuckles and Amy sighing, "Oh what's the use, I've grown too soft to use violence against people now." He rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"But what if it's people who try to hurt Sonic?" Amy asked, "You can't be all that soft. I can remember the first time you met us." She narrowed her eyes, "You tried to kill us and that wasn't being soft. I mean after all your just protecting your family."

"Your right..." the crimson striped hedgehog pushed Amy off the couch. "I'm just protecting Sonic!" He looked down at Amy. "Ames your a genius!"

"Well thank you for saying that" Amy muttered.

"Amy's right" Tails simply said. He yawned before asking, "Hey shads can I use your shower?"

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I reek of crude oil and two, I spent the past 16 hours updating the X tornado after it was blown to smithereens!" Tails rubbed his forehead, smearing sweat all over his face. Shadow nodded slowly, "of course... go fix yourself up."

Tails smiled, "Thanks." He rushed upstairs, disappearing from all their eyes.

Knuckles yawned again, pulling a pillow on his head, "I'm tired. Really tired."

"Really? Well I'm extremely tired." Amy pushed the echidna's butt forwards so she could squish herself into the softness of the couch.

Rouge gently pulled her husband's head on to her lap. She stroked his long red dreads lightly. "Sleep my love, you need it" Rouge whispered. She nuzzled Knuckles sleeping face before cuddling against him. Knuckles opened an eye lazily, eying the sleeping female sighing softly on his chest. A small 'hmmm' vibrated in his throat. He closed his eyes again snoring lightly while his wife laid curled next to him purred.

"You two disgust me" Shadow replied. He watched as Tails came down the stairs. A towel was wrapped around his waist while another was neatly wrapped around his head. His ears poked out from the white fluffy fabrics. "Hey what's going on here?" Tails put on a pair of gloves, socks and shoes. He looked at Knuckles and Rouge who were cuddling together on Shadow's couch. "Awww that's so gross" the yellow fox sighed, a soft smile grew on his face. He then turned to Shadow, the hedgehog looked horrible. He looked stressed, real stressed.

"Hey Shads?" Tails whispered.

The stripped ultimate life form gazed tiredly at the yellow fox. Tails hesitated to touch Shadow's shoulder, as everyone knew the so what called 'ultimate life form' has a very sensitive sense of rage when it came to touching him. Only Sonic wasn't affected by Shadow's rage, he was his 'wife' and even Shadow knew, you can't hurt your wife... or you'll be sent to the depths of hell.

To the young kitusane, he heard a far distance cry. A familiar cry that sounded like... Sonic. "Shadow!" the fox yelled. He grabbed Shadow's hand leading him to the door. "I see him! I see him!"

Shadow rubbed his left eye. "Tails... I'm in no mood for fun and games now."

"No but really Shads I see him! I see him!" Tails pulled on Shadow's hand, the hedgehog didn't budge.

"I'm serious Miles, stop it!" Shadow pulled his hand away from the kitusane. "All I'm troubled about is where my Sonic is and who took him!" he shook his head angrily, turning his back on the fox.

"But Shadow... I see him! it's Sonic!" Tails looked out the window. A blue hedgehog stumbling on the road, crying like crazy. "and it looks like he's in pain."

Shadow turned around. He pushed the fox out of the window. To his surprise he was right, outside was a crying, beautiful, blue hedgehog.

_the fox is right... my baby's there. My Sonicku... and he's alright! _The crimson hedgie slammed open the door. His feet began moving fast, his voice could be heard from miles away, "Sonic!"

Sonic's ears twitched. Shadow!.

He rushed at his super sonic speed, "Shadow!" more tears fell from his eyes. He leaped into his mate's arms, burying his face into Shadow's embrace.

"Shadow... I need to tell you something..." Sonic whispered.

"sshhhhhhh baby" the black male stroked his wife's blue quills. "You can tell me anything." His voice was unusually gentle.

The blue hedgehog's eyes watered up again. He took Shadow's hand in his own, not saying a word. Quietly he placed his husband's hand on his swollen belly.

"honey?" Shadow was now very concerned. "What's going on?"

"Robotnick poisoned me."

* * *

**The cliff- hanger! you'll have to wait for chapter 10! **

**Shadow: I hate you so much**

**I know. the agony hurts. **

**Shadow: Sooooooo Robotnick poisoned my 'wife'? **

**You'll find out.**

**Shadow: Will I kick his butt?**

**You'll find out.**

**Shadow: Is my baby a boy or a girl?**

**You'll find out... :(**

**Shadow: Is this a happy ending like story?**

**YOU'LL FIND OUT! GEEZ SHADS! JUST HOLD YOUR BACK QUILLS! Just read the chapters and you'll find out ok?**

**Shadow: alright...**

**:) **


End file.
